Demon Tales 1: Revenge
by DarkxPrince
Summary: Revenge... That's all that we ever want. And Naruto, finally gets his.


Alright before anything else, the poen at the beginning was done by Mellie11, and I did ask before I wrote anything else. Now if anyone flames me it's because they're bakas and didn't read this; and to those who did... read on.

* * *

"**Buildings Burning**

**People Scream**

**The Sound of Battle**

**The Stench of Death**

**Revenge of the Forgotten**

**Many are scared**

**And Many Run**

**The Look of Pain**

**The Fear of Blood**

**Revenge of the Forgotten**

**The Saying Goes**

**A Gruesome Death**

**To those who have**

**Betrayed their Friends**

**Revenge of the Forgotten**

**No Forgiving**

**And no Saving**

**No Taking Bake**

**What we did**

**Revenge of the Forgotten**

**Sorry was the Last thing we did**

**We made a Mistake**

**And now our fate**

**Is to be Dead"**

By: Mellie11, which this fic is based off of.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"They… they killed her!"

"**There, there my kit."**

"They let her die!"

"**Hush now my kit."**

Seventeen year-old Naruto was propped up against Kyuubi's body within the mindscape. And he was doing the one thing he hasn't done in ages. Naruto Uzumaki, number one knuckle-headed ninja, loud-mouth blonde and future Hokage was crying.

Kyuubi did his best to comfort Naruto, though he may have his own reasons for doing this. To Naruto, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. All that mattered to him was gone. All that brought light into his darkened world was destroyed. His dear Hinata-chan was dead. He didn't know what had happened. He didn't know how it happened. All he knew was that the Hyuga clan was involved.

They were on a routine mission, a simple C-Rank. They weren't expected to run into any enemy ninja. But do things work out the way they should, no. A ninja showed up, but he wasn't interested in the person they were guarding. No, this ninja wanted Hinata. Naruto fought the enemy, but the ninja was too powerful. Naruto even used five of the nine tails of Kyuubi, but even that wasn't strong enough to defeat the enemy ninja. Hinata also fought back, but was quickly knocked unconscious. Naruto was to severally wounded and couldn't stop the enemy from taking Hinata.

Naruto woke up days latter in Konoha Hospital. He found out latter from Tsunade that the Hyuga clan had received a bounty that they wanted Neji and they would get Hinata back. Of course, Hiashi didn't do anything about it and Naruto found it strange that he wouldn't try and save his own daughter. Then everything made sense.

Hinata had been wearing her Konoha headband on her forehead instead of having it around her neck. He also knew that Neji was part of the branch family and therefore had the curse seal on his forehead. It would have made more sense if the kidnapper would want Hanabi instead. But thinking about how the curse seal seals away the Byakugan and kills said person; could it be possible that Hinata had gotten the curse seal placed on her forehead recently?

But that didn't make any sense. She was part of the main branch family so she didn't have the curse seal. Though Naruto knew that Hiashi hated Hinata so he wouldn't put it past the bastard to degrade Hinata more. Hinata had come to Naruto more then once in tears. And Naruto, being the soft guy that he is, would gather Hinata in his arms and comfort her the best he could. It was only very recently that Hinata had started to wear the headband around her forehead. And then, once again, everything clicked together.

Naruto had ran to the Hokage's tower and demanded to know why she wasn't doing anything to rescue Hinata. Tsunade had told him that it was up to Hiashi and said that Hiashi had everything under control. Naruto stormed out of the room and ran to the Hyuga compound. He was just about to enter when someone hit him on his chest knocking him out immediately.

Naruto woke up a week later, it was nearing sunset and he ran off towards the southern gate. He didn't know why he went that way, he just did. Though the sight that greeted him had him frozen in shock.

Hinata was lying there, clutching her head in pain. Her face was covered in tears. Naruto ran over to her, gathered her in his arms and cried right along with her. "I'm… s-sorry… Naruto-kun," Hinata said before she cried out in pain.

All of her thrashing around caused her headband to fall off. And there, glowing a soft green on her forehead was the Hyuga Curse Seal. Naruto's rage filled him and he created a Tsunade sized hole in the ground next to him. "F-f-forgive, m-me… N…naruto-k-kun," Hinata said before she went limp in Naruto's arms. Naruto had cried even harder and had created a _second_ Tsunade sized hole.

By now all of the rookie nine and team Gai had showed and saw that Naruto was holding Hinata tighter to him while crying into her neck. They all grieved for Hinata, though none harder then Naruto. And though Neji showed no signs of crying, he did latter that night, in Tenten's arms.

A word, a cry, a roar… it was hard to tell what it was, but it was not human, left Naruto's mouth. It was raw, it was powerful… and it was demonic. He screamed into the air in a voice so demonic that it had all shinobi that remembered _that_ night, frozen in fear.

Not too long after that a small funeral was held for Hinata. And out of the entire Hyuga Clan, only Neji and Hanabi went. Naruto was also absent from the funeral and though he hated not being there, he couldn't bring himself to go. He had locked himself in his apartment, never leaving. He couldn't force himself to go. He couldn't bring himself to live that pain again. So here he was, resting against Kyuubi with the giant fox trying to comfort him.

"**Hush now my kit. Everything will be fine."**

"How can everything be fine?! She's gone! They allowed her to die! Those bastards!" Naruto shouted hitting Kyuubi repeatedly.

"**As I said, everything will be alright. All you need to do is trust me. I'll make everything better."**

Naruto suddenly found himself standing outside of the Hyuga compound. "Kyuubi…"

"**Yes, kit?"**

"Kill them all." Naruto said before he ripped the seal off of the cage.

Naruto however did not experience that blissful state of nothingness. Instead, all of his memories merged with Kyuubi's. Their two souls formed into one being. Naruto himself didn't die, he became Kyuubi. Naruto _is _Kyuubi, most powerful demon to exist and lord of all demons. Though Naruto kept the name Kyuubi. He wasn't 'Naruto' anymore. Naruto had died when he ripped off the seal.

He transformed his body into a kitsune one. His hands turned to paws, with the nails becoming claws. His arms and legs changed to forelegs and hind legs. His head elongated into becoming a muzzle with the teeth becoming much sharper, two ears coming out of the top of his head. His body grew along with nine long tails. He was covered with blood red fur, with the tips of his tails in black.

"**YOU ALL WILL DIE!"** he shouted and brought his claw down onto the Hyuga Mansion.

Many different shinobi came at him, though none lived. Citizens ran for their lives, only to be engulfed in a burning inferno. Summoned animals all died by his claws, none were left alive. The place reeked of blood and body parts littered the streets. The smell of burning buildings intermingled with the stench of blood as everything burned down.

Kyuubi continued his slaughter until he stood in front of the Hokage tower, the village burning around them. Atop the tower stood; Tsunade, Jiraiya, Asuma, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Tenten and Neji. Tsunade walked forward and said, "Kyuubi-sama, calm down and return control to Naruto!"

Kyuubi laughed, **"You want to know what happened? Naruto is dead! He died from grief because you did nothing to save the one he loved. He died because he held the one he loved when she was dying! And you all did NOTHING!"** His tails spread out in an even circle, his fur standing on end and turning to small spikes. Kyuubi gathered electricity and energy into himself.

As a last ditch effort Tsunade, along with everybody else, yelled out to him, "WE'RE SORRY!"

"**IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT!"** Kyuubi shouted back. With a roar into the sky he released all of the bent up energy he had stored away. In one finale blast the village of Konoha, and all of its inhabitants, was destroyed. Not a single building was left standing and not a single villager was left alive. Kyuubi was left standing there, surrounded with nothing but ruble.

"**Is it over?"** a female voice said from the shadows.

"**Yes, it is over,"** Kyuubi replied.

A dark navy blue vixen walked out of the shadows. Behind her waved eight tails. Her eyes were the color of lavender, with a pure white slit for a pupil. She walked up to Kyuubi and nuzzled his neck. **"We can finally be together again."**

"**Yes, we can."** With that, the two foxes walked into the woods to spend the rest of eternity together, and very possibly with a kit or two.

* * *

Well, I liked... though I don't know. Maybe it could have used something else... but, that's for another time.


End file.
